Known, modern medical-technical apparatuses, in particular dialysis apparatuses, e,g. the hemodialysis apparatus 5008 from Fresenius Medical Care, require, for the setting up of the machine or for operating the machine, a sequence of operating steps and actions which have to be performed on the machine or on connected components, such as e.g. a heparin pump. For the operating steps to be performed, the user is assisted and guided by a suitable illustration on a display of the machine. The display can be, for example, a touch-sensitive screen, a touch-screen, for controlling the apparatus and for inputting and outputting data. Capacitive sensor technology is usually used for the touch-sensitive operating interfaces of the dialysis apparatuses. A touch-screen having capacitive sensor technology is described in more detail for example in U.S. Pat. No. 9,189,597, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein,
The hemodialysis system includes, as a central unit, a dialysis apparatus which is used to continually guide blood from a patient into an extracorporeal technical circulation module through a blood chamber of a filter or of a dialyzer. The blood chamber is separated from a dialysis fluid chamber by a semi-permeable membrane. The dialysis fluid chamber has a dialysis fluid, which contains blood electrolytes, flowing therethrough. The material concentration of the dialysis fluid corresponds to the concentration of the blood of a healthy person. During treatment, the blood from the patient and the dialysis fluid are guided past both sides of the membrane generally in opposite flow directions at a predetermined flow rate. The urinary excretion products diffuse through the membrane from the blood chamber into the chamber for dialysis fluid, whilst at the same time electrolytes provided in the blood and in the dialysis fluid diffuse from the chamber of higher concentration to the chamber of lower concentration. The metabolism can be additionally influenced by applying a transmembrane pressure.
In order to carry out the above-described functionality, the medical apparatus having the extracorporeal blood circulation module comprises a plurality of technical components, such as substitute fluid pumps, valves, restrictors, pressure sensors and technical elements and devices, such as external connections, sliding handles, blower filters, an electrical connection, hydraulic connections having flaps, etc. In order to set up and operate the dialysis system, the above-mentioned technical components and devices are operated frequently in a tailored sequence of several operating steps. The execution of operating steps on the different technical components of the machine can lead to errors or error conditions which adversely affect the operation of the dialysis apparatus or even render the operation impossible. Ensuring correct operation is therefore important. Errors should fundamentally be avoided and recognized as soon as possible. To this end, it is known from the prior art to output particular indications on a display of the dialysis machine, the user being assisted by said indications when performing the operating steps. A predetermined fixed menu is provided and output. The user thus receives indications regarding a sequence of operating steps to be carried out in sequence.